This invention relates to a mechanism for securing the lid of a sterilization container to the body of the container.
Medical instruments must be cleaned and sterilized before they are ready for reuse. Typical prior art sterilization containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,098,676; 5,407,648; and 5,441,707. Sterilization containers generally have an elongated body having bottom and side walls providing an open cavity which is closed by a removable lid during sterilization. It is desirable to be able to stack a number of such sterilization containers on top of one another and to be able to place several stacks of trays adjacent to one another for both storage and transport. Accordingly, it is desirable that the outer edges of the container be smooth and without protrusions or projecting components so that containers may be placed closely adjacent to one another, and it is also desirable that the lids of the sterilization containers be sufficiently flat that multiple containers may be stacked upon one another. Furthermore, it is desirable that the sterilization container includes a latching mechanism which secures the lid to the container during sterilization, but which permits the lid to be quickly and easily removed. The latching mechanism should secure all sides of the lid to the corresponding sides of the tray, but the latching mechanism should not extend beyond the edges of the tray for the reasons mentioned above. Some common prior art sterilization containers include latches on all four sides that require individual operation to latch and unlatch the lid, and which also project outwardly from the edges of the container and upwardly from the top of the container, thus making it difficult or impossible to stack trays upon one another and/or to arrange trays as closely adjacent to one another.
According to the present invention, a knob rotatably mounted in approximately the center of the lid rotates a camming member which simultaneously extends and retracts latching rods which are slidably supported on the lid and which extend into corresponding apertures on the sides of the tray when the lid is locked on the tray and are simultaneously retracted by the knob rotating the cam to permit the lid to be removed. The knob and a set of handles which permits the container to be lifted are recessed into the lid, thereby providing a flat upper surface so that the containers may be stacked upon one another.